


Accidentally Never Got That Date With You

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer Acxa, Dancer Lance, F/F, Fluff, M/M, fake exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: “I didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so I just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along?? Ok”
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Accidentally Never Got That Date With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nagarose453](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/gifts).



> For Nagarose453, my giftee for the Mini Veracxa Exchange. I hope you enjoy!! (I can't remember who beta read this, but if I do eventually remember I'll credit them.)

“Sooooo, how did it go?” a familiar cheery voice piped up next to her.

Acxa sighed as her friend made herself at home across from her. Conveying her irritation through her raised eyebrows. “Must we talk about it?”

“Oh come now! I want to hear about my best girl getting it on!” Ezor exclaimed, flipping her rainbow colored ponytail over her shoulder.

“And here I thought Zethrid was your “best girl”,” Acxa commented dryly, turning back to her menu.

“My girlfriend, yes. My best friend who is a girl, no.”

“I thought your partner was usually your best friend.”

“Stop getting smart with me, young lady!” Ezor said dramatically, her voice mimicking a poor attempt at sounding like a stern mother.

“I have a Bachelor’s degree for reason.”

Ezor rolled her eyes in response. “Wow, thank you, smartass.”

Acxa smirked. “Emphasis on smart.”

Ezor sighed dramatically. “Yeah, yeah. Details on the date! Gimme!”

Acxa kept herself from cringing. Barely.

The date. The last thing she actually wanted to talk about, if she was being honest. It had gone terribly. She was really starting to wish that she had come up with a convincing lie to tell instead of what happened.

“Who did you go on a date with?” Ezor pressed, leaning closer and pushing the menu down from hiding Acxa’s face.

Glancing around the diner, the doorbell jingled.

In walked two Hispanic people. One man and one woman.

And hot diggy damn, was that woman gorgeous. The short haircut framed her face beautifully. She wore a soft purple button down that flattered her -- especially the arms, that were clearly toned from some kind of exercise -- and slim jeans with a pair of shiny combat boots.

“Who are you looking at?” The words slipped from Ezor’s mouth and by Acxa’s notice as she openly gaped at the stunning woman. Following Acxa’s line of sight to the newcomer, who rather ironically was sitting down with the man in with her and two others. Acxa knew them too. “Was that your date?”

Dumbly, Acxa nodded.

In a blink of an eye, Ezor was up and halfway across the diner. Leaving Acxa scrambling behind her, desperately trying to remember what her friend had said just before taking off.

Grabbing Ezor’s purse and her own backpack, Acxa stumbled to catch up.

“So,” Ezor drawled. Acxa already dreaded her next words. “You snagged a date with my best girl last night?”

Acxa felt her face pale.

Oh  _ no _ .

Her  _ what now _ ?

Acxa’s blue eyes combed by her friend to the beautiful woman and… oh  _ God _ … not only her dance partner, the man who came in with said woman, and his boyfriends.

Lance, Keith, and Shiro.

All there to witness her embarrassing death.

Lance’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Vero! You went on a date?! And didn’t tell me?!”

Meeting dark gray eyes that reminded Acxa of a stormy day -- they gleamed curiously at Acxa through her glasses -- as her lips quirked into a smirk.

“Now, now, brother dearest, I don’t tell you everything. And really?” Vero paused, racking her eyes up and down Acxa. Heat flared through her under the steady, heady gaze. “Can you blame me?”

Lance paused, looking at Vero. “I’m more surprised I didn’t hear it from either of you two. Although…” he trailed off. “You are Acxa’s type.”

Acxa’s cheeks flushed as Ezor cleared her throat. Her best friend claiming the group’s attention again.

“You are right there…” Ezor trailed off.

“This is Lance. Remember? My dance partner?”

“Ah! Yes!” Ezor snapped her fingers. “You’re right about Acxa’s type.”

Lance grinned smugly.

“So, what are your hobbies? Do you like movies? If so, what kind? Have you had an abusive relationship? What do you like about Acxa? What’s your family like?” Ezor asked rapid pace.

“Ezor,” Acxa said slowly, warningly.

Vero took it in stride. “My hobbies are reading, hiking, judo, and making friendship bracelets. I like mystery, fantasy, adventure, and action movies, but I do watch horror movies every now and then. No, I haven’t. Acxa is strong and skilled. Have you seen her dancing? She’s incredible. She puts so much work and heart into it. My family is… chaotic, and loving. We all care for each other, even when  _ someone _ is being annoying.” Vero ended it with a pointed look over her shoulder at Lance.

He rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Right back at you, sis.”

Vero smirked.

Ezor straightened up, nodding seriously, and spun to face Acxa. “I approve of her.”

Acxa sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t need your approval to whom I can date, you do realize this?”

Ezor wasn’t even paying attention. “I’ll leave you two to talk!” Then she curled her fingers around her purse strap and pranced out of the diner.

Acxa stood in silence, staring at the closed door her, unfortunately, best friend disappeared through.

“So,” Vero started. “What was that about?”

“I may or may not have accidentally told her that I went out on a date with you last night. She is, unfortunately, very determined to get me back into the dating scene.”

“How did you do that accidentally?” Lance asked.

Acxa gave him an unimpressed look.

“Right, I forgot. She’s your type.”

“Lance,” Shiro said softly, linking their fingers. “How about we give them a chance to talk?” Lance opened his mouth to say something only to close it again as Shiro continued. “ _ Alone _ .”

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled. Then he poked Vero’s collarbone. “You and me, movies, tonight.”

“You betcha.”

Then they disappeared through the diner door.

“Want to have that date we never had?”

Acxa found herself smiling.

“Sure, why not?”


End file.
